


Сделка

by Klea_Strix



Category: Revolution (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Other, Vignette
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 20:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4236072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klea_Strix/pseuds/Klea_Strix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Бывают такие предложения, от которых не отказаться</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сделка

**Author's Note:**

> Кроссовер, навеянный игрой Марка Пеллегрино, который отметился в обоих сериалах. Фик написан для команды WTF NBC Revolution 2014

Дверь за Монро закрылась, и Джереми остался один наедине с головорезами, которые назывались личной охраной президента Республики. Не нужно было быть пророком, чтобы предсказать дальнейший ход событий. Сейчас кто-то из них поднимет оружие, раздастся один выстрел, и у Марты прибавится уборки.

— Не слишком хороший план, — неожиданно зазвучало у него в голове.

Джереми показалось, что у него наступило раздвоение личности.

— Если бы я был твоей личностью, то уже отбросил бы коньки, — возразил всё тот же голос. — Но у меня другие планы.

— Кто ты? — сумел спросить Джереми, ничего не понимая. Его палачи замерли, как мухи, попавшие в сосновую смолу. Время остановилось.

— Догадливый мальчик. Только время не может стоять вечно, так что тебе придется принимать решение. И быстро, некогда размусоливать.

— Кто ты? Нет, я хотел спросить, какое решение?

— Я Люцифер, и мне нужно твоё тело.

— Зачем?

— Какой любопытный. Соглашайся и узнаешь.

— Пожалуй, я пас.

— Слушай, альтернатива тебя ждёт безрадостная, так что лучше ответить «да». Обещаю, будет весело. Сам увидишь. В какой-то мере.

— А зачем это тебе?

— Ну, нравится мне ваш мир, в Аду как-то стало слишком скучно, да и места уже не хватает, всё же вы столько народу уморили за последние годы. Пора расширяться.

— Армагеддон?

— Он у вас пятнадцать лет назад наступил, так что никаких особых изменений.

— А почему я, не Монро?

— Одержимые — не слишком хорошие вместилища, а ты в самый раз. К тому же ты мне нравишься, кое-кого напоминаешь. Ну, согласен? Говори «да» или «нет», и начнём веселье.

Джереми на пару секунд задумался, но времени на размышления, и правда, не осталось, один из солдат зашевелился и начал поднимать револьвер.

— Да, — вслух произнёс Джереми, и всё пространство вокруг залил ослепительный свет.

Но стоящие вокруг солдаты словно ничего и не заметили. Рука с оружием под пристальным взглядом Джереми продолжила своё движение, только дуло револьвера теперь смотрело прямо на своего владельца. Раздался одинокий выстрел, и мозги бедолаги брызнули на стену.

— Как-то тут бедненько, не хватает цвета, — заметил Джереми-Люцифер, и под его тяжёлым взглядом следующая жертва взорвалась, забрызгав кровью всё в радиусе нескольких метров. Картинка начинала приобретать живость. Ещё парочка разнесённых на куски тел, пол, залитый кровью, — и стало совсем хорошо, а мёртвые тела оказались красивым финальным штрихом к столь радикальному дизайнерскому решению.

— Ну вот, так значительно лучше, — одобрил результат Люцифер. — А теперь начнём веселье.

Одним чётким движением руки он соединил кроваво-серые кляксы на стене в пентаграмму. Осталось произнести всего несколько слов и Врата, про которые все давно забыли, будут открыты. Старый бог уже покинул мир, новый ещё не осознал себя, так что самое время для адской вечеринки.


End file.
